ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman ARPA
Ultraman ARPA (officially Ultraman Lambda) is a Cyber Ultra created by DARPA (formerly ARPA, hence the name) to protect the United States computer networks against Chinese and Soviet hackers. History During the Cold War, computer began to develop at a rapid pace and the threat of a possible disruption of the electronic American defense line due to a virus remains a possible scenario. To counter such a terrifying scenario, ARPA initiated the "Ultraman Program" in 1966. The program included a project to "create a giant fighting machine entirely made out of data that can protect the United States computer network against the Red Menace". It took 20 years for ARPA (now named DARPA) to fully realize the concept and surely enough, the Ultraman Program is a success. The Ultraman, known as Ultraman Lambda by the government, has shown great success in battling the Soviet virus monsters and the Chinese malware aliens, with a 99% win rate and almost no casualty. It became apparent that the Cyber Ultra is aging so ARPA (they changed name again) created a modification program to modernize Ultraman Lambda. After the details of this program was leaked, the media began to call the Cyber Ultra, Ultraman ARPA, out of respect for it's soon-to-be decommissioned hometown. Physical Appearance Ultraman ARPA looks exactly like Gridman. Personality Ultraman ARPA cannot show emotions because he is nothing more than a highly advanced living anti-virus software. In his "human form" (internet avatar) Free_Kevin, he is an incredibly patriotic person. Stats * Physical Stats ** Height: 48 meters ** Weight: 50,000 tons ** Homeworld: ARPANET ** Flight Speed: Depends on internet connection ** Running Speed: Depends on internet connection * Body Features ** Connection Scanner: The yellow light on Ultraman ARPA's chest which flashes when he's running low on energy (or when he's suffering from lag) * Equipment and Installed Software ** Cognitive Technology Threat Warning System (CT2WS): An advanced interface designed to alert Ultraman ARPA of any possible threats. ** Combat Zone That Sees (CZTS): A software used to track and identify all movements on the location. ** HELLADS: An experimental high powered laser used to intercept missiles, rockets, mortar shells, but it's mostly used to temporarily stun the enemy. ** MAHEM Launcher: A twin missile launcher that fires molten metal. ** Passive Radar: A very useful detection tool when combined with the CT2WS. * Cyber Ultra Stats ** Health: 2400 ** Energy: 1000 ** Strength: 1900 ** Endurance: 1500 ** Speed: 700 ** Flight Speed: 850 * Abilities ** 1 Charge *** Anti-Virus Fix: A beam used to fix damaged computer systems (and heal non-virus cyber creatures). Restores 10% health *** Cyber Disc: A small circular beam of light fired from his palms. Causes 300 damage. *** HELLADS: Temporarily stuns the enemy. Causes 150 damage. ** 2 Charge *** Auto-Repair: ARPA coats himself in a protective light and fixes external damage caused. Restores 25% health. *** SAW Shred: A circular saw created using data used to cut through objects. Ultraman ARPA usually throws the SAW. Causes 900 damage. *** Javelin-Stinger Spread: ARPA fires a lot of missiles towards all enemy combatants. Causes 900 damage if there's only one target. ** 3 Charge *** MAHEM Launcher: ARPA fires two missiles with molten metal in it. Causes 1200 damage. ** 4 Charge *** DARPAnium Ray: A beam fired from his arms in a + style position that's powerful enough to destroy virus and malware. The original name for the beam is unknown. Causes 2000 damage. Trivia * He is basically an American Gridman. * The Cold War is still happening as communism in Eastern Europe stands firm (although East Germany joins West Germany to create a unified Germany). * There may be a Chinese knock-off version of Ultraman ARPA. * He may be responsible for rigging the 2016 election to Donald Trump's favor. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Ultras Category:Cyber Ultra